


Die Freundin

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem abgebrochenen Pon farr fühlt sich Spock einsam. Und es gibt jemanden, der es bemerkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Freundin

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Beta: Liliane und Flinkzunge, dem die restlichen Rechtsschreibfehler gehören ;-)  
> Disclaimer: Spock und Kirk gehören Paramount/Viacom. Der Rest gehört mir und   
> ich beabsichtige nicht, einen Gewinn daraus zu erzielen – außer Spaß zu   
>  haben.   
>  Wer unter 18 ist oder homoerotische Erzählungen nicht mag, sollte bitte   
>  nicht weiterlesen.

~~  
Die Freundin  
~~

Spock fühlte sich etwas deplaziert.

Um irgendetwas zu tun, griff er nach seinem Glas und ließ die goldbraune Flüssigkeit darin kreisen. Müßig beobachtete er die funkelnden Reflexe, die das halbdunkle Licht der Bar darin schuf. 

„Hey, Spock. Trinken Sie. Feiern Sie. Wir haben Landurlaub.“  
McCoy beugte sich grinsend herüber und eine nicht zu ignorierende Alkoholfahne schlug dem Vulkanier entgegen. Er zeigte keine Reaktion.   
„Oder ist Ihnen das entgangen?“

Kirk grinste nur kurz und wandte sich dann wieder der jungen Frau zu, mit der er schon seit einer geraumen Weile heftig flirtete. 

Spock musterte sie kurz. Sie war relativ klein und mit ausladenden weiblichen Atributen ausgestattet. Ihr stark geschminktes Gesicht konnte nicht über eine eigentümliche Leere hinwegtäuschen. Er wandte den Blick ab und sah sich stattdessen im Raum um. 

Die Bar war typisch für Argelius. Viele kleine halbverborgene Nischen umringten einen etwas größeren Hauptbereich, in dem sich auch der Schanktresen befand. Die nur leicht bekleideten Kellnerinnen bewegten sich mit eindeutig aufreizenden Bewegungen durch die bunte Mischung aus den Mitlgiedern mehrerer Schiffsbesatzungen und Zivilisten von den verschiedensten Welten. 

Spock folgte einer der Frauen mit den Augen. Auf dem kurzen Weg, den sie mit ihrem gefüllten Tablett zurücklegte schaffte sie es, sich drei Männern so aufreizend zu nähern, dass diese ihr gebannt hinterherstarrten. Einer von ihnen zog sie auf dem Rückweg auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie ungehemmt. Dabei ließ er die Hand unter ihren kurzen Rock wandern. 

Spock stellte sein noch fast volles Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf. Kirk bemerkte es überhaupt nicht und McCoy, der sich gerade mit einer anderen Kellnerin unterhielt, warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. 

Die kühle Nachtluft umfing ihn, als er die Bar verließ. Der Vulkanier atmete tief durch. Die teils künstlichen, teils echten Pheromone der Männer und Frauen in der engen Bar hatten selbst auf ihn eine durchaus spürbare, wenn auch geringe Wirkung. Hinzu kam der ungewohnt starke Alkoholgehalt des Drinks. 

Etwas Bewegung würde ihm guttun. Das Rauschen des nicht weit entfernten Meeres durchdrang das Stimmengewirr in den dunklen Straßen. 

Mehrere Paare schlenderten engumschlungen an ihm vorbei, als er langsam zum Strand hinunterging.   
Die Sterne konnten die Lichtflut des Ortes nur schlecht durchdringen, so dass er nur einige wenige besonders helle erkennen konnte, als er nach oben sah. 

Spock seufzte lautlos. Warum nur hatte er dem Drängen des Captains nachgegeben und war mit ihm und dem Bordarzt auf diesen Planeten gebeamt. Es gab wohl keinen Ort im gesamten Weltall, an dem ein Vulkanier deplazierter sein konnte. Es sei denn während des Pon farr... dachte Spock mit ironischem Humor. 

Algeran war bekannt für seine Freudenhäuser, Bars, Feste, Trinkgelage. Dinge, die Spock nicht interessierten. Und dennoch... 

Erneut sah er zum nächtlichen Sternenhimmel empor. Dort oben war die Enterprise. Es war nur eine minimale Besatzung an Bord. Der Rest verbrachte fünf wilde Tage auf dem Planeten, bis die Schicht getauscht wurde, und der Rest der Crew den Urlaub antreten durfte. Nur die Senioroffiziere blieben die vollen zehn Tage auf dem Planeten. 

Er konnte sich allerdings auch jederzeit wieder an Bord beamen lassen. Doch Spock gestand sich selbst ein, dass er es genoß, einige Tage lang wieder einmal auf einem Planeten zu sein, gewachsenen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren, den Wind und die Sonne auf der Haut zu fühlen. 

Er hatte den Strand erreicht und trat dicht an die Wassergrenze heran. Die Wellen glänzten ölig schwarz im bunten Licht, dass von den vielen Bars herüberschien. Wasser umspielte seine Stiefel, wirbelte um ihn herum und er starrte stumm in die wirbelnde, schäumende Gischt. 

Langsam wanderte er über den Sand, der einen Rest der Hitze des Tages abstrahlte. Als er die bunten Lichtreflexe und die Geräusche des Ortes hinter sich gelassen hatte, umgab ihn nur noch das Tosen des Meeres. Nicht weit vom Strand entfernt brachen sich die vom starken Wind aufgepeitschten Wellen an mehreren Felsen, die von Wind und Salzwasser zerfressen als bizarre Gestalten aus den Fluten aufragten. Die Gischt phosporeszierte grünlich im Licht der Sterne und des kleinen Mondes. Spock wußte, dass das Leuchten von Plankton stammte.   
Einer Eingebung folgend zog er Stiefel und Socken aus und ließ sich auf den Sand sinken. Die Wellen reichten gerade bis zu seinen Füßen. Stumm sah er zu, wie das Wasser den Sand aufwirbelte und seine Füße mit einer kühlen Schicht bedeckte. 

Der Vulkanier schlang die Arme um die Knie und stützte das Kinn darauf. Er sah auf das Meer hinaus und ließ das Rauschen des Meeres über sich hinweggleiten.   
Das ruhige gleichförmige Geräusch schaffte es, dass er endlich zur Ruhe kam. Seit Wochen schon versuchte er schon, zum Schluß fast verzweifelt, in der Meditation oder in der Arbeit Ablenkung zu finden. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zu sehr belastete ihn die Leere und die Einsamkeit, die ihn immer mehr in ihren Bann zog. Er sehnte sich danach, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Jeden Abend, wenn er allein in seiner Kabine saß... 

Er hörte aus Kirks Kabine, die direkt neben der seinen lag, dass dieser seinem heimlichen Ruf als Casanova hin und wieder durchaus gerecht wurde und dies auch eindeutig genoß. 

Spock war Vulkanier, aber er war auch zur Hälfte ein Mensch. Und diese Hälfte sehnte sich nach einer Gefährtin, einer Frau, die wenigstens hin und wieder bei ihm wäre. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis Spock es zugelassen hatte, dass sich diese Erkenntnis in seinem Bewusstsein formte. Oh es hatte Frauen in seinem Leben gegeben...

Spocks Gedanken wanderten zu den verschiedenen Frauen, die er ihm Lauf der letzten Jahre kennengelernt hatte und mit denen ihn mehr verband als nur belanglose Worte. 

Lajla Kalomie... Die Biologin hatte er noch während seines Studiums kennengelernt und sie hatte sich schon damals in ihn verliebt. Dann war er ihr sechs Jahre später wiederbegegnet und unter dem Einfluß von Sporen erwiderte er ihre Gefühle. Sie hatten einen kurzen Tag des Glücks erlebt und sie hatte ihn gelehrt, was es hieß mit einer menschlichen Frau zu schlafen. Doch dann hatte Kirk einen Weg gefunden die Wirkung der Sporen zu beseitigen...   
Damals hatte Spock es bedauert, doch im Nachinein war er froh, dass es so gekommen war. Er hatte nie wirklich echte Gefühle für sie empfunden. 

Dann Zarabeth... Er war mit McCoy durch einen Unfall in die Eiszeit Sarpeidons katapultiert worden – fünftausend Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Wieder war er nicht er selbst gewesen, als er sich emotionell jenen Vulkaniern anpasste, die zu jener Zeit auf Vulkan gelebt hatten. Auch mit Zarabeth hatte er eine kurze leidenschaftliche Zeit verbracht und sie hatte er wirklich geliebt. Das Wissen, dass er sie niemals wiedersehen würde schmerzte noch immer. 

Einmal mehr fesselte ihn die Einsamkeit und Spock starrte blicklos auf die Wellen, während stumme Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Er spürte es nicht einmal. 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Uhura zögerte, als sie die einsame Gestalt am Strand bemerkte. Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte sie deutlich die spitzen Ohren des vulkanischen Ersten Offiziers erkennen. Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen, als er stumm aufs Meer hinausstarrte. Er erschien ihr so unendlich einsam. 

Verwundert hatte sie ihn mit Kirk und McCoy vor einigen Stunden in die Bar kommen sehen, die sie selbst nur aus purer Neugierde betreten hatte. Die allgemeine lüsterne Athmosphäre sagte ihr nicht zu und sie hatte gerade gehen wollen, als die drei den Raum betraten und sich an einen nicht weit entfernten Tisch setzten. 

Kirk und McCoy fühlten sich offensichtlich wohl und sprachen den starken Drinks ungehemmt zu. Spock jedoch saß einfach nur da. Hin und wieder nippte er an einem Drink, auf den Kirk bestanden hatte. Doch sie konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Mehrere Kellnerinnen versuchten mit ihm zu flirten, doch er wies sie mit eisigen Worten ab. Die beiden anderen Männer waren nicht so abgeneigt, so dass sie beide bald von Frauen umlagert wurden. 

Dann hatte sie gesehen, wie er die Bar abrupt verlassen hatte und war ihm nach einiger Zeit gefolgt. 

Sie saß auf der Brücke nicht weit von ihm entfernt und so war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben, dass er in letzter Zeit einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck machte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Er verbrachte nach wie vor viele Abende in Gesellschaft Kirks auf dem Freizeitdeck, wo sie Schach spielten oder diskutierten.   
Manchmal, wenn Kirk es vorzog den Abend in weiblicher Gesellschaft in seiner Kabine zu verbringen, saß Spock allein im Freizeitraum. Manchmal spielte er auf seiner Harfe, manchmal ließ er sich in ein Gespräch verwickeln und manchmal saß er einfach nur da und sah den Crewmitglieder zu. 

In diesen Augenblicken war seine Einsamkeit fast greifbar. Uhura war mehr als einmal versucht gewesen, zu ihm zu gehen. Doch seine stille Reserviertheit hatte sie davon abgehalten. Doch dann war es ihr irgendwann einmal zu viel geworden, als Spock wieder einmal ein einsames Abendessen einnahm. Sie hatte allen Mut zusammengenommen und hatte ihn darum gebeten, ihr das Schachspiel beizubringen. 

Noch immer sah sie den seltsamen Blick, mit der er sie angesehen hatte: Eine Mischung aus Ablehnung, Hoffnung und... Ja was? Sie konnte es nicht benennen, doch es brach ihr fast das Herz. Und sie begriff, das Spock unendlich einsam war. Trotz seiner Freundschaft zu Kirk, trotz der Achtung und des Respekts, den ihm die Crew entgegen brachte, trotz der Frauen an Bord, die alles taten um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und die unbedingt eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen wollten.   
Sie wußte um die Wetten, die die neuen weiblichen Kadetten untereinander abschlossen. Meist ging es darum als erste von ihm ausgewählt zu werden. Doch Spock hatte in dieser Hinsicht eine so undurchdringliche Mauer um sich geschaffen, dass sie bald aufgaben. 

Und es war genau diese Mauer, die sie jetzt zögern ließ. Doch sie wollte nicht in erster Linie mit ihm schlafen. Sie wollte einfach nur das für ihn sein, was er brauchte. Freundin, Vertraute, Streitpartner, und wenn er wollte auch Geliebte. 

Sie waren Kollegen, schon seit Jahren. Viel zu oft hatten er oder Kirk mit dem Tod gerungen, weil sie mit ihrem Leben um das Leben der Crew kämpften. Viel zu oft war sie in die Krankenstation gegangen und hatte für einen der beiden totenblassen Männer in den Betten gesungen und gehofft, dass ihre Stimme zu ihnen durchdrang, dass es irgendeine Veränderung auf den blinkenden Diagnoseschirmen verursachte.

Langsam ging sie zu Spock und ließ sich stumm neben ihn auf den Sand sinken. Sie sagte nichts, erwartete auch nicht, dass er etwas sagte, war einfach nur da.   
Lange Zeit regte sich Spock nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er noch immer weinte. Stumm, lautlos, reglos. 

Die letzten Monate hatten ihm alles abverlangt. Er war durch die Hölle gegangen, nicht nur einmal, sondern mehrmals. Er war zweimal fast getötet worden, hatte unvorstellbare Schmerzen ertragen, war gefoltert worden... Er hatte auf der Brücke gesessen und das Schiff befehligt, als sie von Klingonen angegriffen wurden und Kirk in der Krankenstation mit dem Leben rang. Er hatte Crewmitglieder verloren, als er ein Landekommando führte und in eine Falle geriet. Und sie hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass er jene vulkanische Rauschzeit, das Pon farr, erlebt hatte. Der übliche siebenjährige Abstand schien für ihn nicht zu gelten. Durch Zufall hatte sie ein Gespräch zwischen Captain und Bordarzt aufgeschnappt, in dem McCoy vermutete, dass Spocks menschliche Hälfte daran Schuld war. 

Sie drehte den Kopf und musterte den reglosen Vulkanier. Seine Tränen versiegten und wurden vom kühlen Wind getrocknet. Sein Haar war vom Wind zerzaust und seine bloßen Füße waren im feuchten Sand vergraben. Er kauerte im Sand, starrte blicklos auf die Wellen. Nur die feine Bewegunge seines Brustkorbes verriet ihr, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. 

Sie fühlte, dass sie irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas tun musste...  
Uhura zögerte, dann hob sie langsam die Hand und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Er reagierte zunächst nicht, starrte weiterhin auf das Meer. Sie wartete eine Weile, dann widerholte sie die Geste. 

Spocks plötzliche Reaktion ließ sie erschrocken zurückweichen. 

Er drehte blitzartig den Kopf und packte ihr Handgelenk. Seine dunklen Augen brannten sich in ihre. Wut, Einsamkeit, Hilflosigkeit und eine tiefe Verwundbarkeit lagen in seinen Zügen. Dann sprang er auf, griff nach seinen Stiefeln und rannte über den Sand davon, so schnell er konnte. 

Uhura wußte, dass sie ihn nicht einholen konnte. Verwirrt blieb sie sitzen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie eine seltsame Sehnsuch in ihm gespürt. Den Wunsch nach... Nach was? Zärtlichkeit, Geborgenheit?  
Sie blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, dann stand sie auf und strich sich den Sand von der Uniform. 

Entschlossen öffnete sie ihren Kommunikator. Dieser Planet war nichts für sie.   
„Uhura an Enterprise.“

„Hier Enterprise. Was gibt es, Lieutenant Uhura?“

„Beamen Sie mich hoch, Georges. Ich will nach Hause.“  
Das Flimmern des Transporters verschlang sie. 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Spock drehte sich zur Seite und legte den Arm über die Augen. Er spürte die weichen Hände der Frau auf seiner Haut, spürte, wie sein Körper mit einer Intensität reagierte, die ihn erschreckte. Doch ein Teil von ihm blieb distanziert, beobachtete wie aus weiter Ferne, wie er den Körper der Frau umfing und zuließ, dass sie ihn an Stellen berührte, die er noch nie hatte von einer Frau berühren lassen.   
Er hörte sich selbst stöhnen, fühlte wie Verlangen seine Nerven versenkte. Mit einer schnellen Drehung drückte er sie in die Kissen und schob sich über sie. Sie war weich, kühl, als er in sie stieß. Und sie empfing ihn mit teils echter, teils gespielter Lust.   
Spock war sich im klaren darüber, dass das was er hier tat, jeder vulkanischen Etikette und auch seiner eigenen Vorstellung von Moral widersprach. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst, während er jenes dumpfe unterschwellige Verlangen spürte, dass ihn hergetrieben hatte. 

Nachdem er vor Uhura geflohen war, war er ziellos durch die engen Gassen gelaufen. Schließlich hatte ihn die junge Devanerin angesprochen. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, dass er Vulkanier war. Sie berührte ihn, lehnte sich an ihn, bis sein Widerstand schmolz und er alle Logik und Vernunft über Bord warf. Er ging mit ihr und betete still, dass niemand von der Crew in der Nähe war. Doch es war dunkel und er war weit von jenem Teil des Ortes entfernt, den die Crew aufgesucht hatte...

Er bewegte sich mit ruhiger Gleichmäßigkeit und sie erwiderte seinen Rhythmus, passte sich ihm an. Ihr Becken stemmte sich ihm fordernd entgegen und sie strich mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken. Spock spürte, wie die Ekstase ihn überrollte. Dann brach er über ihr zusammen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er so etwas wie Ruhe gespürt, doch jetzt brach Abscheu durch seine inneren Schilde. Er stemmte sich hoch und griff nach seinen Kleidern.   
Dann wollte er ihr geben, was sie verlangte, doch die Devanerin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lag noch immer nackt auf den zerwühlten Laken, der Körper feucht von ihrer beider Schweiß. 

„Nein, Vulkanier. Nimm es als Geschenk.“

Er sah sie stumm an, dann verließ er den Raum. Die Gasse war leer, als er aus der Tür trat und der jetzt kalte Wind peitschte in sein Gesicht. 

Er fühlte nichts, war völlig ausgebrannt. Fast blind ging er wieder zum Strand hinunter. Erst als er fast über ein im Sand schlafendes Paar stolperte, kam er wieder einigermaßen zu Bewusstsein. Übelkeit quoll in ihm empor. Er wankte fort, taumelte über den nassen Sand. Wasser floß um seine Füße und er spürte die feuchte Seeluft auf seiner Haut. Die Kälte ließ ihn zittern, doch er merkte es überhaupt nicht.   
Irgendwann stolperte er und brach in die Knie. Er keuchte. Sein Magen rebellierte endgültig und er übergab sich würgend. 

Reglos blieb er sitzen und das kalte Wasser umspielte seine Beine, kühlte ihn aus. Doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Nichts war mehr wichtig...   
Er starrte auf die schwarzen Wellen. Leere breitete sich in ihm aus, verschlang Vernunft und Logik.   
Näherkommende Stimmen rissen ihn aus seiner Lethargie. 

Dieser Planet trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn... 

Spock holte seinen Kommunikator hervor und rief das Schiff. Weg von hier. Weg...  
Die dunkle Einsamkeit seiner Kabine erschien ihm plötzlich wie eine sichere Zuflucht, ein Ort, an dem er sich verbergen konnte. 

„Enterprise hier, Sir.“

„Beamen Sie mich an Bord.“

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Spock kümmerte sich nicht um die fragenden Blicke des Transporteroffiziers, als er naß und schmutzig von der Plattform trat und stumm den Raum verließ.   
Er lief, rannte fast durch die Gänge, bis er seine Kabine erreichte. Dankbar registrierte er, dass er niemandem begegnete. 

Zitternd riß er sich die Kleider vom Körper und trat in die Hygienezelle. Er drehte das heiße Wasser auf und rieb die Haut ab, bis es weh tat. Schrubbte die Berührungen der Denevanerin von sich ab. 

Dann brach er wimmernd in die Knie.   
Irgendwann stellte er das Wasser wieder ab. Ohne sich abzutrocknen oder, wie es seiner Gewohnheit entsprach, wieder Unterwäsche anzuziehen, legte er sich auf das Bett und schlief sofort ein. 

Das Geräusch vorsichtiger Schritte weckte ihn Stunden später. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und bemerkte eine vertraute Gestalt, die seine verstreute Kleidung vom Boden des Wohnraumes aufhob und auf einen ordentlichen Haufen legte. 

Uhura. Was tat sie hier?

Spock, sich seiner Nacktheit plötzlich erschreckend bewusst, zog lautlos die Decke über sich und stellte sich schlafend. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als Uhura lautlos an sein Bett trat und ihn stumm betrachtete.   
Sie stellte irgend etwas auf die kleine Ablage neben dem Bett, dann ging sie wieder aus dem Schlafraum hinaus. 

Spock wartete einige Minuten, dann hob er den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm etwas zu essen gebracht. Ein vulkanisches Gericht das er sehr gerne aß, dass aber von den Replikatoren des Schiffes nur als fade geschmacklose Masse wiedergegeben wurde. Doch der Duft, der von dem Teller aufstieg, sagte Spock, dass es nicht von den Replikatoren stammte. Plötzlich spürte er, wie hungrig er war. 

Uhura hatte die Kabine noch immer nicht verlassen, das wusste er. Spock horchte in sich hinein. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass ihre Gegenwart ihn nicht störte. Und er wußte auch warum: Sie war vermutlich die einzige Frau an Bord, die niemals versuchte, mehr von ihm zu fordern, als er freiwillig gab. Sie hielt sich zurück. Begegnete ihm zwar mit Neugierde und Interesse, doch er spürte, dass es nicht jene Form sexueller Neugierde war, als sie ihm von den meisten anderen Frauen an Bord entgegengebracht wurde. 

Spock griff nach dem Teller und aß mit Appetit. Sie musste das Gericht selbst zubereitet haben, denn es schmeckte intensiv und feurig. Spock fragte sich verwundert, wie sie es geschafft hatte, es abzuschmecken. Die menschlichen Geschmacksnerven waren deutlich empfindlicher als seine eigenen, besonders was Schärfe betraf.   
Sie hörte, dass er wach war und kam herein. Lächelnd blieb sie mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stehen. 

Spock stellte den leeren Teller zur Seite und sah sie mit gehobener Braue an.   
Sie musterten sich stumm. Ein seltsames Prickeln entstand in ihm, während er die schlanke Frau betrachtete. Er spürte ihre Entschlossenheit aber auch, dass sie nervös war. Was hatte sie vor?

Er öffnete den Mund, doch sie trat schnell näher und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Dann beugte sie sich vor und der Finger wurde durch ihre samtweichen Lippen ersetzt. Es war eine zarte Berührung, fast wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings.   
Spock erstarrte, wagte kaum zu atmen, um den Zauber des Augenblicks nicht zu zerstören. Ein Beben lief durch seinen Körper. Sie musste es ebenfalls gespürt haben. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. 

Ihre Lippen wanderten weiter, strichen federleicht über seine Wangen, die Augenbrauen. Er konnte ihren sanften Duft wahrnehmen. Sie benutzte ein leichtes Parfüm, dessen Kräuterduft ihr natürliches Hautarome unterstrich. Es berauschte ihn, verwirrte ihn. 

Eine kühle Zungenspitze tastet über sein Ohrmuschel und sie atmete warm gegen die feuchte Haut. Spock spürte, wie sein Verlangen blitzartig in ihm explodierte. Er stöhnte kehlig auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Sie wurde mutiger, ließ ihre Hände über seinen nackten Oberkörper wandern. Fingerkuppen strichen sanft und gleichzeitig fest über seine Muskeln, reizten seine Haut, verharrten kurz auf den Brustwarzen um dann über die steinharten Bauchmuskeln nach unten zu wandern. Spock sog scharf die Luft ein und hielt ihre Hand fest. Seine braunen Augen bohrten sich in ihre fast schwarzen. 

Doch in ihrem Blick lag das gleiche unbändige Verlangen. Nur mühsam hielt sie sich zurück, wollte ihn bestimmen lassen, wie schnell....

Und Spock gab auf. Zu sehr sehnte er sich nach dem, was Uhura ihm anbot. Mit fließenden sinnlichen Bewegungen öffnete sie ihre Uniform und streifte sie aufreizend von ihrem Körper. Spock sah ihr atemlos zu. Im dunklen Dämmerlicht seiner Kabine konnte er ihren Körper nicht deutlich erkennen. Ihre dunkle samtartige Haut schluckte das wenige Licht, so dass er fast nur die Konturen sehen konnte. Feste sehnige Muskeln zeichneten sich auf ihren schlanken Gliedern ab. Ihre Haut war fest und weich und ihre vollen Brüste schienen ihn zu versengen, als sie sich über ihn beugte und ihn erneut küsste. Er hob die Hände und strich über ihre schlanke Taille, die weich geformten Hüften. 

Uhura lächelte still und stöhnte leise. Dann strich sie die Decke fort. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper, gefolgt von den kühlen Händen. Er war bereit für sie, begehrte sie. Sie strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über sein aufgerichtetes Glied, was ihm ein ersticktes Stöhnen entlockte. Dann senkte sich abrupt den Kopf und legte die Lippen auf die brennend heiße Spitze. 

Spock gab einen Laut von sich, der halb Schrei und halb Stöhnen war. Hilflos warf er den Kopf hin und her und krallte die Hände in das Laken, als sie ihn in den Mund nahm und sanft saugte. Sein Körper bebte und wand sich. 

Sie genoß die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte, reizte ihn, bis sie selbst es kaum mehr ertragen konnte. Nie zuvor hatte sie einen Mann so sehr begehrt. Ihr Körper brannte, und unzähmbares Verlangen pulsierte in ihren Lenden. Ihre eigene Feuchtigkeit fühlte sich kühl auf ihrer heißen Haut an.   
Spock wimmerte kehlig.   
Sie mochte seinen Geschmack. Sein Schweiß schmeckte ebenso salzig, wie der eines Menschen, doch es war noch etwas anderes dabei. Würzig, fremd. Es reizte sie noch mehr, ließ sie hungrig stöhnen. Sie ließ kurz von ihm ab, wich zurück und betrachtete ihn. Verlangen brannte in den unergründlich tiefen Augen. Sie versank in seinen Augen, spürte, wie sich eine mentale Brücke öffnete. Sie hieß ihn willkommen, umfing ihn mit ihrer eigenen Lust. Der Vulkanier bebte, während sich sein Körper ein wenig beruhigte. Erneut senkte sie den Blick und die alleinige Vorstellung der kommenden Empfindungen ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Instinktiv bog er den Rücken durch und bot ihr sein Becken dar. Sie sah, wie ein schimmernder Tropfen an der Spitze seines Gliedes erschien. 

Oh ja. Er war ein Mann. Ein Mann, wie sie ihn leidenschaftlicher nicht erwartet hatte. Nichts hatte sie auf diese Glut vorbereitet.   
Sie hob den Blick und hielt seine Augen fest, als sie erneut den Kopf senkte und über sein Glied leckte. Sein Geschmack war noch intensiver, als der seiner Haut. Und deutlich angenehmer als der eines menschlichen Mannes. Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete sie den Mund und legte ihre hellen Zähne um ihn. 

Spock spürte den sanften Druck, als sie an seiner Haut knabberte. Er wollte sie spüren, doch er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die Empfindungen, die ihre erotischen Berührungen in ihm auslösten, schalteten jedes Denken aus. Er spürte, dass er bald die Beherrschung verlieren würde, doch das schien genau das zu sein, was sie beabsichtigte.   
Ihr kühler Mund schloß sich um ihn und saugte ihn in sich hinein. Er spürte, wie alle Empfindungen sich auf den steigenden Druck in seinen Lenden konzentrierten. Spock bog den Rücken durch und warf den Kopf zurück. 

Uhura beobachtete ihn, während sie den Druck auf sein Glied immer mehr verstärkte. Ihre Zunge strich fest gegen jene feine Hautwulst an der Unterseite, während die Spitze fest gegen ihren Gaumen gepresst wurde. Dann spürte sie, wie er noch härter wurde. 

Spock erstarrte, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich. Dann stieß er einen lauten kehligen Schrei aus und explodierte förmlich. Sein Körper wurde von der Macht der Eruption hin und her geworfen. Seine Hände krallten sich noch fester in das Laken.

Sie schmeckte seinen heißen Samen und trank gierig, was er ihr bot. Sie hörte nicht auf ihn zu reizen, bis er völlig erschöpft zur Ruhe kam. Dann schob sie sich sanft über ihn. 

Der Vulkanier hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete flach. Ihr kühles seidiges Haar strich über seine Haut. Er spürte die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. Und er wußte plötzlich, dass er nicht genug von ihr bekommen würde. 

Uhura spürte, dass sein Körper sofort wieder auf sie reagierte. Spock umfing sie, drückte sie an sich. Dann drehte er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung mit ihr um, so dass er über ihr war.

Er zögerte kurz, schien sich bewusst zu werden, was er im Begriff war zu tun.   
Doch ihr Verlangen war noch nicht gestillt. So kam es, dass sie ihre Hüfte gegen ihn drängte und die Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Sie spürte ihn, als er heiß und fest in sie glitt. Spock stöhnte erneut. Keuchend vergrub er das Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Sie umfing ihn kühl und unglaublich eng. Tief. Nie zuvor hatte er es erlebt, dass eine Frau ihn völlig aufnehmen konnte. 

Er spürte ihr bebendes Verlangen. Sie bewegte sich leise stöhnend unter ihm, doch sein Gewicht hinderte sie daran, größere Bewegungen zu machen, die ihre Lust befriedigt hätten. 

Jetzt war sie an der Reihe. Er dachte gar nicht daran, es so schnell enden zu lassen. Was hier zwischen ihnen geschah war viel zu sehr das, wovon er geträumt hatte.   
Er hielt sie mit seinem Gewicht fest, während er langsam mit den Lippen über Hals und Kinn glitt. Die Haut ihrer Augenlider war unglaublich zart, als er darüberstrich. Sie drehte den Kopf, versuchte seine Lippen zu fangen. Er wich aus, wartete, bis sie ihn ansah. Die Glut in ihren Augen ließen ihn erneut beben. Dann senkte er den Kopf und tastete über ihre Lippen. Weich und so zart. Sie stöhnte. Öffnete den Mund und eine kleine Zunge schob sich zwischen seine Lippen. 

Er hatte schon früher eine Frau auf diese Weise geküsst, doch noch nie hatte es eine solche Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Flüssiges Feuer schien durch seine Nerven zu fließen. Instinktiv drückte er seine Hüften gegen sie, schob sich noch tiefer in sie hinein. Ihre inneren Muskeln wurden enger. Umfingen ihn mit süßer Qual. 

Sie stöhnten beide, keuchten. Doch sie wollten es noch nicht enden lassen.   
Spock zog sich zurück, hinterließ eine schmerzhafte Leere in ihr. Sie wimmerte frustriert, tastete nach ihm, während er weiter zurückwich. 

Er wartete kurz, bis sich ihr Atem etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann begann er behutsam mit den Händen ihren Körper zu erforschen. Die Lippen folgten und zogen eine brennende Spur von ihren Füßen bis zu ihrem flachen Bauch. Glitzernde Feuchtigkeit schimmerte zwischen ihren Beinen, als sie die Schenkel spreizte und sich ihm heftig atmend darbot. 

Er senkte den Kopf und ihr warmer Duft berauschte ihn. Dann ließ er eine heiße Zunge sanft über ihre weichen Falten gleiten, fand jenen kleinen Punkt, an dem sich ihre Lust konzentrierte. Sie schrie auf, wand sich in wilden Krämpfen, als er sanft dagegendrückte. 

Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf und packte seine Schultern. Mit überraschender Kraft zog sie ihn über sich und bog sich ihm entgegen. Er glitt in sie, zog sich wieder fast völlig aus ihr zurück. Er verharrte kurz, strich mit den Lippen über ihre Brustwarzen und saugte sanft daran. Wieder floß das glühendheiße Verlangen durch ihrer beider Körper. Die mentale Brücke wurde tiefer, erfasste ihrer beider Empfingungen. Sie spürte ihn. Er spürte sie. Sie waren eins. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie trennte. 

Spock glitt wieder in sie und begann sich mit ruhigen festen Bewegungen in ihr zu bewegen. Sie antwortete ihm, rieb sich an ihn, drängte sich gegen ihn. Fast schon schmerzhaftes Verlangen pulsierte durch ihre Körper. Immer schneller bewegten sie sich, rieben sich aneinaner, ineinander...

Dann schrien sie beide auf, als die Lust und die Ekstase über ihnen zusammenbrachen. Wieder schoß sein Samen heiß und pulsierend aus ihm empor. 

Er brach halb weinend, halb lachend über ihr zusammen. Uhura schlang dir Arme um ihn und hielt ihn an sich gepresst. Sie genoß den schweren Druck seines Körpers, während die Lust noch immer in ihnen beiden pulsierte. 

Spock wich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen zog er sie an sich und küsste sie unendlich sanft. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Spürte seinen rasenden Puls, den schnellen Herzschlag. Erschöpft und völlig befriedigt schloß sie die Augen. 

Als sie aufwachte schlief Spock noch tief. Seine Züge hatten sich entspannt. Wirkten sanft und weich. Der Schlaf und der leidenschaftliche Sex hatten den Schatten vertrieben, der auf ihm gelastet hatte. 

Staunend wanderte ihr Blick über seinen nackten Körper. Er war schön. Auf eine fremde, exotische Art. Sein Körper glich dem eines menschlichen Mannes. Nur die Körperbehaarung war anders, weicher, seidig fein. Selbst das nur leicht wellige kurze Schamhaar besaß nicht die gewohnte Rauhigkeit. 

Er bewegte sich im Schlaf. Seufzte leise. Er wirkte plötzlich so verletztlich. Und sie wußte, wie tief er schon verletzt worden war.   
Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, zog sie sich an und schlich aus der Kabine. Sie wollte nicht bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwachte. Sie wollte ihn zu nichts verpflichten. Er sollte es genießen können, sich nicht erklären müssen. 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Am nächsten Tag wartete sie vergeblich darauf, dass er seine Kabine verließ. Da nur wenige Besatzungsmitglieder anwesend waren, verbrachte sie einen langweiligen Tag auf dem Freizeitdeck. Gegen Abend beamte sie sich erneut auf den Planeten hinunter, doch nicht ohne sich vorher mittels des Computers davon überzeugt zu haben, dass es Spock gut ging. Sie erhielt folgende Auskunft: Er war wach und alle Biosensoren meldeten normale Werte. Lediglich der Hormonstatus war erhöht. 

Ein kurzer Abstecher zum Medocomputer betätigte ihren Verdacht. Spock hatte das letzte Pon farr, von dem sie gerüchterweise gehört hatte, mittels Drogen bekämpft, die der Bordarzt zusammengemixt hatte. Das besänftigte zwar die hormonelle, körperliche Seite des Blutfiebers, nicht jedoch die psychische Sehnsucht nach Zärtlichkeit, Geborgenheit und Sex. McCoy war sich, eines Randvermerkes zu Folge, dessen bewußt, hoffte jedoch darauf, dass Spocks vulkanische Hälfte damit fertig wurde. 

Mitlied quoll in Uhura empor. Was war mit Spocks menschlicher Hälfte? Wesensaspekte, die sich mehr als alles andere Geborgenheit, Zärtlichkeit, Liebe wünschten? Er hatte diese Bedürfnisse niemals befriedigen können. Sie vermutete, dass es Frauen in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, die ihm sehr viel bedeutet hatten.   
Doch offenbar hatte er sich nie wirklich sattfühlen können.   
Nichteinmal seine Mutter hatte ihm die Liebe geben dürfen, die er so dringend nötig gehabt hätte. Sein Vater verwehrte es ihr, verdammte Spock damit zu einer qualvollen Kindheit. 

Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, doch sie wußte auch, dass sie ihm die Zeit geben musste, mit dem erlebten fertig zu werden.   
Spock hatte nie zuvor so intensiv die körperliche Liebe empfunden und genossen. Sie hatte seine Verwunderung gespürt. Ein fast kindliches Staunen... 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Nachdenlich wanderte sie am Strand entlang. Bald ging die Sonne unter. Der Himmel färbte sich bereits purpur und rot, sie sinkende Sonne warf blitzende Reflexe auf das nach dem Sturm der gestrigen Nacht wieder ruhige Wasser. Sie fragte sich, ob auch Spock wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war. Einerseits hoffte sie es für ihn, doch andererseits... Nie zuvor hatte sie zugelassen, dass ihre eigene Weiblichkeit so sinnlich und verlangend reagierte. Eigentlich wollte sie noch nicht, dass es vorbei war. 

Doch der Landurlaub ging vorüber, ohne dass sie etwas von Spock hörte oder sah. Allein der Computer bestätigte ihr, dass es ihm gut ging.   
Dann trat sie ihren Dienst wieder an. Fast nervös erschien sie einige Minuten zu früh zum Dienst.   
Beruhigt stellte sie fest, dass sie die erste der Senioroffiziere war.   
Sie setzte sich an ihre Konsole und überprüfte ihr Logbuch. Es war alles normal. Bis auf ihren rasenden Herzschlag. Plötzlich keimten Zweifel in ihr. Was, wenn Spock es ihr übel nahm, was sie getan hatte...?

Die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich und ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus. Doch es waren Sulu und Chekov, die plaudernd ihre Plätze einnahmen.   
Dann folgten Scott und ein weiterer Techniker. Uhuras Anspannung nahm zu. Sie wußte, dass Spock und Kirk meist als letzte den Dienst antraten.   
Und genau in dem Moment, als das Chronometer Acht Uhr zeigte, traten die beiden aus dem Lift.   
Kirk ging so ruhig wie immer zu seinem Sessel. Er nickte den Offizieren grüßend zu, öffnete dann sein Logbuch. 

Spock folgte ihm. Wie immer ging er auf Uhura zu. Er musste an ihr vorbei, wollte er zu seiner Konsole gelangen. Es sei denn, er wählte den Umweg über das Zentrum der Brücke. 

Sie hielt den Atem an, starrte ihn an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange.   
Der Vulkanier zögerte kurz, nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Dann ging er weiter, als sei nichts gewesen. Er setzte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung, aktivierte seine Konsole. 

Uhura wandte sich enttäuscht ab. Sie hatte wenigstens irgendetwas erwartet. Einen Blick, eine Berührung... Egal was. 

Kirk forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie richtete ihre Konzentration darauf, sich von dem Raumdock abzumelden und neue Befehle vom Flottenhauptquartier anzufordern. Sie waren nicht weit von der Erde entfernt, so dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie Nachricht erhielten. 

Dann war es Sulus Aufgabe, das Schiff aus dem Planetensystem zu steuern. Ihre Arbeit war fürs erste getan. Sie löste den Ohrempfänger aus ihrem Ohr und schaltete die Konsole auf optische Anzeige. 

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Spock.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Sie erstarrte, als sie sah, dass er sie ruhig musterte. Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen und sie wandte sich ab, tat so, als hätte eine Anzeige sie abgelenkt. 

Sie sah erst wieder auf, als sie seine ruhige Präsenz neben sich spürte.   
Er stand neben ihr, sah ruhig zu ihr hinunter. Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn erneut vor sich, als er bebend vor Verlangen und Lust auf sie hinabgesehen hatte, während er sich langsam in ihr bewegte. War das wirklich der gleiche Mann gewesen? Angst quoll in ihr empor und sie hob die Hand zum Mund. Was hatte sie nur getan? Spock war Vulkanier! Sie hatte ihn verführt und fast dazu gezwungen mit ihr zu schlafen. Im hormonellen Aufruhr des Pon farr hatte er gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als es zuzulassen...

Spock hob langsam eine Hand und strich über ihre zitternden Finger. Fragen standen in seinen Augen, Verwunderung. Sie spürte den ruhigen mentalen Kontakt, spürte, dass er keinen Groll empfand. 

„Nyota.“ Er sprach den Namen nicht aus, formte ihn nur stumm mit den Lippen. Sie versank in seinen braunen Augen, hörte erneut sein kehliges Stöhnen. Und plötzlich wusste sie, dass es noch nichr vorbei war. Noch immer glomm jene Sehnsucht in ihm. Eine Sehnsucht, die sie bereit war zu stillen. 

Sie tastete nach seiner warmen Hand, drückte sie kurz. 

Kirks Stimme brachte beide in die Realität zurück.   
„Spock. Haben wir neue Erkenntnisse über das Wesen, das uns auf Ceral angegriffen hat?“

Der Vulkanier trat so ruhig wie immer neben Kirks Sessel.   
„Nein, Captain. Das Forschungsschiff, dass nach unserer Abreise Ceral anflog und ein Landeteam abesetzt hat, konnte bis jetzt keine neuen Fakten liefern.“

Kirk wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von McCoy unterbrochen, der eben aus dem Turbolift kam. 

„Spock. Ich glaube der Landurlaub hat Ihnen gut getan. Sie sehen irgendwie erholt aus.“  
Uhura drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen wie ein Hauch von Verdrießlichkeit über Spocks Züge glitt. Dann warf er ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, bevor er dem Bordarzt antwortete. 

„Wenn sie meinen, Dr. McCoy.“  
Er ließ ihn stehen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Konsole. 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Befangen betrat Uhura die nur matt erhellte Kabine und Wärme flutete ihr entgegen. Spock hatte die Temperatur gesenkt und sie fühlte sich an ihre afrikanische Heimat erinnert. 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seine wortlose Einladung am Ende der Schicht richtig gedeutet hatte. Als er an ihr vorbeiging, hatte er ihr lediglich einen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen...

„Nyota.“  
Spock trat, nur mit einem seidenen Mantel bekleidet, in den Hauptraum. Und sie wusste sofort, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. 

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm. Er zog sie kraftvoll an sich und sie fühlte seine warmen festen Lippen auf den ihren. Er küsste sie hungrig, fordernd. Sie erwiderte den Kuß mit dem gleichen Verlangen. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er ihr die Uniform ausgezogen und seine Kleidung abgestreift. Dann streckte er sich neben ihr aus. 

Verlangen quoll in ihr empor und sie zog ihn sofort über sich. Sie war bereit für ihn, wollte ihn sofort spüren. 

Spock glitt in sie und wieder fühlte sie sich völlig ausgefüllt. Seine Bewegungen waren ungestüm und hart. Sie begrüßte die mit Schmerz gepaarte Lust, stemmte sich ihr entgegen. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie beide stöhnend zusammenbrachen. 

Spock zog sie in seine Arme, strich zärtlich über ihre Schultern, bis sie wieder ruhig atmete. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und begegnete seinem staunenden Blick. 

„Was tust du mit mir, Nyota?“   
Sie strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über sein Gesicht, zeichnete die Konturen nach. 

„Spock.“ Sie lächelte still. 

„Nach jener ersten Nacht... Als ich aufwachte wußte ich nicht, ob ich nur geträumt hatte. Ich wagte nicht, dir im Schiff zu begegnen...“  
Er sprach stockend, zögernd. Staunte selbst über die Empfindungen, die durch seine Seele fluteten. 

Uhura stützte sich halb auf einen Ellenbogen und küsste ihn sanft. „Genieße es Spock. Ich bin das für dich, was du dir wünschst.“

Ein Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht und er wollte etwas sagen. Sie hob die Hand. „Ich liebe dich nicht, Spock. Wenn es das ist, das du befürchtest... Ich bin hier, weil ich deine Einsamkeit gespürt habe. Ich möchte keine Beziehung, keine Verpflichtung. Das ist auch ein Grund, weshalb ich mich für den Dienst an Bord gemeldet habe. Aber ich respektiere und achte dich. Und deshalb möchte ich das für dich sein, was du brauchst: Gefährtin, Freundin, Vertraute, Kollegin oder auch Geliebte, wenn du es wünschst.“  
Sie sah ihn ernst an und Spock erwiderte ihren Blick, staunend über das Geschenk dass sie ihm bot. 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Kirk trat aus seiner Dusche und trocknete sich ab, als ein leises Geräusch ihn innehalten ließ. Es kam eindeutig aus Spocks Kabine und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Kirk begriff, was er da hörte. 

Ein leises kehliges Stöhnen...  
Kirk erstarrte. Es klang fast so als ob... Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es entsprach nicht Spocks Wesen. Das war eher sein Ressort. Dann konnte es nur bedeuten, dass Spock etwas zugestossen war. Vielleicht war er erkrankt oder gestürzt. 

Kirk nickte, als er über diese Mögichkeit nachdachte. Das klang schon wesentlich plausibler, zumal Spock in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam auf ihn gewirkt hatte. Und auch McCoy hatte ihn mir Argusaugen beobachtet. Doch andererseits... Seit dem Landurlaub schien er viel entspannter und gelassener zu sein... Hatte er auf dem Planteten vielleicht doch ein weibliches Mitglied der Besatzung näher kennengelernt?

Kirk zögerte kurz, dann trat er lautlos in den schmalen Korridor, der ihrer beider Kabinen verband und durch die jeweiligen Badezimmer betreten werden konnte.   
Die Tür zu Spocks Kabine war nur angelehnt und Kirk konnte jetzt deutlich hören, dass Spock nicht allein war. Das leise wohlige Seufzen einer Frau mischte sich in seinen schweren Atem. 

Kirk erstarrte, doch dann trieb ihn die Neugierde weiter. Er hatte keine Gerüchte gehört, keine Anspielungen und er hatte auch nicht beobachtet, dass Spock viel Zeit mit einem weiblichen Mitglied der Crew verbrachte. 

Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als er zu der offenen Badezimmertür schlich und in den dunklen Schlafraum hineinspähte. 

Es war eindeutig Spock, der sich dort auf dem Bett bewegte, doch der Körper der Frau lag teils im Schatten, teils wurde er vom sehnigen Körper des Vulkaniers verdeckt. 

Spock senkte den Kopf und küsste die Frau leidenschaftlich, während sich sein Körper in einer Weise bewegte, die für Kirk keinen Zweifel offen ließ. 

Er spürte wie er rot wurde und fühlte sich wie ein Schuljunge, der beim Schwänzen ertappt worden war. So schnell er konnte zog er sich in seine Kabine zurück, wo er sich erst mal in einen Sessel fallen ließ. 

Spock hatte eindeutig eine Affaire, doch mit wem? Kirk überlegte kurz, ob er McCoy einweihen sollte. Dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Der Bordarzt würde mit Sicherheit irgendwann eine entsprechende Bemerkung an Spock richten...

Er hatte die Tür in seinem Badezimmer offengelassen. Das Stöhnen der beiden steigerte sich, bis hin zu lauten kehligen Schreien. Es war derart erotisch, es nur zu hören, dass Kirk heiße Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Erstaunt schüttelte er den Kopf und zog sich an. Spock verblüffte ihn immer wieder. 

Andererseits gönnte er es ihm. Spock war ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut und Kirk hatte schon immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass es allein seine Selbstbeherrschung war, die ihn daran hinderte auf eine Affaire einzugehen. Spock war weiblicher Schönheit gegenüber alles andere als unempfänglich. Wenn dann noch ein wacher Intellekt und ein starker Wille hinzukamen... 

Spock hatte Kirk zwar nicht gesehen, doch er war sich der Gegenwart des Menschen bewusst, als er Uhura küsste um ihr Gesicht vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie wollten beide nicht, dass ihre Affaire bekannt wurde. Er sagte ihr nichts davon, dass Kirk etwas bemerkt hatte. 

Uhura ruhte sich kurz in seinen Armen aus, dann stand sie auf, um zu duschen. Als sie wieder in den Hauptraum kam, trug sie ihre Uniform und sah aus wie immer. Sah man einmal von dem warmen Glanz in ihren Augen ab, als sie sich über den noch dösenden Spock beugte und ihn sanft küsste. Oh wie sie diese warmen festen Lippen genoß...   
Spock öffnete die Augen und zog sie kurz an sich. Schon lange waren die letzten Spuren des Pon farr aus ihm verschwunden. Dennoch genoß er die Berührungen und Liebkosungen Uhuras. 

Sie bemerkte den Blick, mit dem er sie ansah und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.   
„Vorsicht Commander Spock, verlieben Sie sich nicht in mich.“

Sie hob neckend den Finger. Spock lächelte und ergriff ihre Hand. Atemlos betrachtete sie seine so sanften Züge. Er schien sich in einen anderen Mann zu verwandeln, wenn er mit ihr in der Sicherheit seiner Kabine allein war. Manchmal lächelte er und einmal hatte er sogar leise gelacht. 

„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du gehst. Der Captain ist schon wach und es könnte sein, dass du ihm begegnest.“

Sie nickte und stand auf.   
Distanz schob sich zwischen ihnen, als aus dem Liebespaar zwei Offiziere wurden, die sich für den Dienst fertig machten. Spock war fasziniert, wie sehr sie sich beherrschen konnte. Sie bot keine Hinweis auf das, was zwischen ihnen geschah. 

Während er duschte, verließ sie seine Kabine um zu frühstücken. Spock aß meist allein in seinen Räumen. Bisher war sie immer schon während der Nacht in ihre eigene Kabine zurückgekehrt, doch diesmal waren sie so tief eingeschlafen, dass es schon morgen war, als sie aufwachten. Er hatte es genossen, ihren kühlen Körper neben sich zu fühlen. Sanft hatte er sie mit ruhigen Bewegungen geweckt, was in einer kurzen aber umso leidenschaftlicheren Vereinigung endete. 

Spock zog sich an. Er fühlte sich gelöst und ruhig, seltsam entspannt. 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Kirk wich seinem Blick zunächst aus, als er später auf die Brücke kam. Uhura war schon auf ihrem Posten und er nickte ihr grüßend zu, als er an ihr vorbeiging.   
Dann wandte er sich seiner Arbeit zu.   
Ein Kribbeln im Nacken sagte ihm, dass Kirk ihn anstarrte. Langsam schwang er auf seinem Sessel herum und erwiderte den prüfenden Blick des Captains mit einer fast amüsiert gehobenen Augenbraue.   
Er wich dem durchdringenden Blick nicht aus. Statt dessen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf leicht schief. 

Kirk hob fragend die Brauen, doch Spock reagierte nicht. 

Spock wirkte wie immer und dennoch schien eine gelassene Ruhe von ihm auszugehen... Kirk wandte sich ab und stützte grübelnd das Kinn in die Hand. Immer wieder warf er prüfende Seitenblicke auf den Vulkanier. Schließlich wurde es Spock zu viel und er trat neben den Sessel des Captains.   
„Jim?“

Kirks Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah geradewegs in die braunen Augen Spocks. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, einen hauchfeinen mentalen Kontakt zu spüren und er hob überrascht die Brauen. Spock ließ ihn wissen, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte! Und er sollte ihn und die Frau gefälligst in Ruhe lassen. 

Der Captain fühlte, wie seine Ohren zu glühen begannen. Dann wandte sich Spock ab und Kirk seufzte lautlos. 

\/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Ende


End file.
